Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by JustCourage
Summary: How Blaine & Kurt fell in love at a coffee shop; One-shot.


_**Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop**_

_January_

I first saw him on a rainy Saturday. It was my usual day, working at the Lima Bean and loving every second of it. There was something about the small coffee shop... it was just amazing. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee and baked chocolate chip muffins, the small chit-chat you could barely make out around you. I couldn't quite place my finger on why I loved the place so much, but I figured it out soon enough.

Kurt walked in with his head held high and a fake smile plastered on his face. That's what I always loved about him. He was so strong, stronger than I would ever be. I remembered his order. Large Nonfat Mocha with a blueberry muffin. I gave him a good, long look for a moment before punching his order in. He handed over five dollars, telling me to keep the change. That was a pretty good tip. I fixed his order and watched as he muttered "thank you" before walking over to a table in the very back corner of the building.

"Hey, Blaine." My co-worker Lacy called as she walked in and automatically made her way behind the counter to change into her apron. Business seemed pretty slow, so I asked if I could take my break. She waved me off and I hung my apron up, making my way over to the boy.

"Hi," I stood awkwardly in front of him and twisted my finger around a piece of loose string.

He struck me as _different_. His outfit was very... fashionable. I'm not one to follow trends – my outfits usually consist of throwing on whatever is clean and usually laying crumpled up in my floor.

"Hello.." Kurt looked awkwardly up to me for a moment, but then averted his gaze to the wooden table.

I shifted from foot to foot for a good couple of minutes, my brain screaming for me to do something. I twisted the string more, pulling it out of my shirt.

"Er... that's not a good idea. You might not want to pull that string, it could get snagged and... here, let me just fix it." Kurt spoke up and dug in what looked like a small backpack for a moment. I peered over into the bag with a look of confusion strewn across my face before he looked back up to me. He motioned for me to turn a little, so I did. I watched as he carefully clipped the string off, and then proceeded to watch it fall to the ground. When I looked up I noticed his eyes trained on mine. I held his gaze for a moment before he looked away and blushed.

"Are you okay?" I decided to just cut to the chase as I rested my hand on his shoulder, giving him my best worried look. And I was truly worried about the boy, but I almost couldn't fight off the wide grin. He was adorable. I shook the thought off and focused on his grip tightening on his coffee, then relaxing again.

"No." He sighed. "It's a very long story."

"I've got time. The place isn't exactly busy." I took my arm off of his shoulder and crossed over to sit in the other chair.

I ended up sitting with him for a good hour or two, listening to his story. Some jerk had basically tormented him for the past two years, slamming him into lockers and throwing rude comments at his face. Slushies were apparently thrown too, but I was confused about that. I put a hesitant hand over his and leaned forward a little.

"Kurt. I'm so, so sorry you have to deal with that. I know how you feel – I've been in your position before. You have to step up and be the bigger person. Show him that it won't get to you. He's obviously got a problem and taking his anger out on you seems to be his release. Just don't give up. Have courage."

We swapped numbers later and he eventually left, sending my mind in a frenzy. I prayed that I would see him again.

_February_

Unfortunately, I only worked the weekends because the commute from Westerville to Lima was a little too much to make every day. I stayed at my parents house and my job there was the only thing that kept me sane. My home life was pretty shitty. My Father basically disowned me from being his son, even though he never said so. I could see it in his eyes. My Mother still loved me, but she followed my Father's actions. Whatever he did was right in her eyes.

I saw Kurt three weeks after the time we had first met.

Sure, we had texted each other a few times before, but it was different... seeing him in person. I was the only employee working, once again. It was pretty late, about 8 or 9. Closing time was soon and I was getting ready to go sit behind the counter and read a book. Business was dead, per usual, but Kurt walked in and I immediately made my way to the register to take his order.

What I saw literally made me do a double take. Rage burned in the pit of my stomach, and I guess I was staring a bit too long because he had to clap to get my attention.

"Blaine?" He spoke.

"Kurt, what the hell happened?" I was about to jump over the counter and grab him by the shoulders, begging him to tell me who caused the large black and purple bruise around his swelling eye.

"I-I got punched yesterday." He spoke softly.

I walked around the counter and back over to him, stopping a foot or so n front of him. "Did he do this to you? That guy – Karofsky?" I touched the bruise lightly, letting my fingers linger on his face for a moment.

"Y-yeah," He cringed a little at my touch but closed his eyes. "He punched me. He didn't exactly mean to.. He was aiming for the locker beside me but I moved and his fist obviously collided with my eye. It looks a lot worse than it should. My skin is really pale..." He trailed off and opened his eyes to look at me.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I wish I could go confront him.." I brought my hands down to my sides and concentrated on breathing slowly. I couldn't let the anger take over. I didn't want to do something stupid.

"It's not your fault, don't say you're sorry. A teacher just happened to be behind us, she saw everything. He's been suspended for two months." Kurt grinned slightly.

"Two months? That's it?" I shouted as my fist collided with the counter beside me. I looked down to my feet and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my other hand, not understanding why bullies hardly ever got what they deserved.

"Something... else happened." I barely heard him mutter.

"Kurt, what else happened. Please tell me he didn't..." I trailed off, truthfully not even knowing what I was getting at.

"Can we sit down?" He asked.

I ran behind the counter and made the two of us tall nonfat mochas, paying for them myself and heading over to the table he was sitting at.

"Thank you." He leaned back in his chair and took a long sip, closing his eyes. I did the same.

I waited until he was ready to tell me what had happened. He didn't seem too shaken up when we were texting the day before. Although we didn't even text much at all. Just the "good nights" we exchanged every night around nine or ten.

"He kissed me." Kurt whispered.

I could not process what he said. It took me about three minutes to sit there and repeat the words in my mind, trying to change it to some other possible phrase. Anything. But I couldn't. I could only sit there and stare at that black eye, those soft lips. How could someone even consider doing something like that to someone as sweet as Kurt? For the three weeks I had known him, he had proved himself as a pretty amazing guy.

"You're kidding me." I spoke with hatred dripping off of every syllable.

"I'm not." He bit his lip and rubbed circles around the rim of his cup. "He pushed me into my locker and I had enough, so I followed him into the locker room. He wouldn't shut up so I told him off. And he kissed me. The punching happened after, I ran out of the locker room and he pinned me against the locker. I thought he was going to... do something to me. But he made me swear not to tell anyone." I watched as he winced, a tear sprang free and dripped down his chin. Soon enough, he was crying uncontrollably. I lurched out of my chair and strode forward to hug him. He really, really needed one.

"Hey, it's alright. You're going to get through this. He's just an idiot, Kurt. And you've got two whole months without him. You can come up here every weekend and we can talk. Okay? I'll always be there for you. I promise." I stroked his hair absentmindedly and grimaced. I remembered how tough it was for me before Dalton. I was a coward and didn't stand up for myself, but he did. I had a lot of respect for him because of that.

He sniffled and I felt him nod in agreement.

_March_

_Heading to the LB now! I've got a surprise! - Kurt_

I stared at my phone and grinned wildly. Today was my birthday, the one day of the year when I could indulge myself in eighty chocolate muffins and not feel bad about it. The day where I could work at the best place on the planet and give everybody a huge grin as they ordered. The day when my Mother gave me a hug and my Father was forced to give a firm handshake. The day I turned eighteen. I was an adult.

"Kurt!" I grinned and ran over to him, trying to act like I was ignoring the large wrapped box in his hand. "You seriously didn't have to get me anything. I don't... oh my gosh, is that Tarzan wrapping paper?" I grinned and jumped up and down, ignoring the odd looks from a few customers sitting around. There were three of us working, so I didn't feel bad about abandoning them. It _was _my birthday after all.

"Hold your horses, Blaine. Come on, let's go sit down." Kurt chuckled and walked over to a booth, sliding in.

"I'm so excited!" I slipped into the same booth as him, sitting a few inches away. I ignored the blush as my fingers brushed along his.

"Open it!" Kurt jumped up and down in his seat.

I ripped open the wrapping and made a huge mess all over the place. "Geez, Blaine! Calm down!" Kurt laughed.

I gasped at the sight. It was a full boxed set of the entire Harry Potter series, along with a pair of glasses identical to Harry's. And... scarfs? I picked all four of them up, realizing that there was one for each house. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.

"I wasn't sure which house you were in... although I pegged you as a Gryffindor." Kurt blushed a little.

"How did you know?" I flashed him a bright grin and wrapped the Gryffindor scarf around my neck before slipping on the Harry Potter glasses. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Just like Harry Potter himself." Kurt grinned and wrapped the Ravenclaw scarf around his neck.

"And I pegged you as a Ravenclaw!" I reached forward and enveloped him in a huge bear-like hug. "This is the best present ever! Thank you so much!"

_April _

"Hey, do you think you can drive up here on Friday night? My friend Rachel is having a party and she told me to invite you. They all want to meet you... apparently I talk a lot about you." I wedged my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I unbuttoned my blazer, listening to Kurt speak. A party? I hadn't been to any parties besides the usual Warblers get-togethers that the council always threw.

"Yeah, sure! What time should I be down there?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm actually going to be in Westerville on Friday for a sale at the mall... it's one of those teacher development days or whatever, so we don't have school. I can pick you up if that's alright." I reached up to grab my phone, a wide grin spreading across my face.

"Yeah! That would be great, actually. Do you know where Dalton is?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah.. I do." He said a bit awkwardly. I wondered why, but shook it off. Maybe he had been at Dalton before.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Alright. Goodnight, Blaine!" I could almost feel him smiling at the other side. I tried to ignore the mushy feeling in the pit of my stomach as I said goodnight and ended the call.

_-x-_

"Psst, Blaine! Warbler practice in the main hall next period. Teenage Dream, okay?" Wes whispered to me from his seat behind. We were sitting in one of the longest, most boring classes of the day. World Studies. I actually found history very interesting, but the lectures our teacher gave were just long and strewn out. Sometimes I had to reach back and swat Wes on the head because he fell asleep and started snoring.

"Gotcha." I reached back to fist bump him.

Soon enough, the bell rang and we all put our books in our bags. It was the last period of the day, so I could get this Warblers meet over and go hang out with Kurt. I sprinted down the stairs and smiled at everyone I passed, feeling a few pats on the back and "good luck!"s shouted. I was about to turn the corner to go into the main hall, but was stopped by a gentle hand. I turned around to see who it was.

"Kurt?" What was he doing at Dalton? Did he go ahead and come in? Did he not know what time school ended? "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. I.. I just.." He sputtered, glancing around.

"Never mind that, come on.. I can't be late. I know a shortcut." I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his, trying to ignore that mushy feeling that reappeared in my stomach. I felt his hand stiffen under mine, but it soon relaxed and gripped mine back. I led him through the doors of a back hallway which was rarely used and turned the corner, sprinting into the main hall. It was pretty spacious, just spacious enough for the Warblers to preform.

"I feel so out of place..." Kurt chuckled as I let go of his hand.

"Next time remember to wear your suit, new boy." I said sarcastically and laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

I ran up just as everyone started the song, singing one of our best acapella arrangements yet. We had worked on Teenage Dream for the past two weeks. And of course, I was chosen to sing the lead. I started the song off and stepped forward, looking directly at Kurt. He was grinning ear to ear.

I laughed a little as we pranced around the room like we owned the place. I loved being a Warbler. It was so nice to be looked up on than looked down upon.

After we finished up the song, Wes elbowed me in the ribs.

"Blaine, what the hell? That guy over there is clearly a spy and you were totally flirting with him throughout the whole song." He gave me a disproving look.

"It's alright. He just dropped by to pick me up, he's not a spy." I laughed. "I'll see you guys later. I'm leaving early, alright?"

"Yeah, go make out with your boyfriend." Jeff rolled his eyes as Nick walked over to grab his hand.

"Aw, and I can say the same for you." I stuck my tongue out and turned to head over to Kurt.

"So, did you like that?"

"Uh.. yeah, you guys are amazing." He blinked a few times and blushed.

"Why thank you. Now, I need to head up to my dorm so I can change and throw my bag somewhere." I grabbed his hand again, liking the feeling. I had known Kurt for four months (not that I was counting) and I had to admit that I did actually have some feelings for him.

"And here we are..." I opened the door which I kept unlocked. The only valuable thing I had in my room was my guitar, and I didn't think anyone would want to steal that. Plus, I always lost keys. I didn't feel like having to break into my room every day.

"Wow... it's very... roomy." Kurt smiled.

"If you mean small, then yes. I'm lucky I don't have to share a room with anyone." I chuckled and threw my bag on the floor, almost tripping over it as I headed to my closet. "Make yourself at home!" He walked over to sit on the bed. "The pillows are pretty comfy!" I laughed as he lay back on them. I liked how comfortable Kurt felt around me and couldn't help but to hope that he might actually feel the same towards me.

After quickly changing into a red cardigan, jeans, and a cream and red striped shirt, I walked out of the closet and flung myself on the bed beside Kurt.

"Blaine..." He shifted around awkwardly as I looked up to his face.

"Yeah, Kurt?" I asked.

"Can I... Can I ask you something?" He smiled sideways.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." I said seriously.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning back on the pillow. I propped my head up with my hand. "I... Blaine, I think... This is so embarrassing." I sat and waited as he stumbled over his words. "I like you, Blaine. A lot." He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. "And when you were singing teenage dream down there... I just.. I don't know." He looked away as if he was ashamed.

"Kurt." I lifted my hand up to hold his chin, gently turning his face towards mine. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I decided to just let my actions speak. I wound my arms around his waist and he gasped as I pulled him closer, until our foreheads were touching. "I feel the same way." I whispered and smiled. He wound his arms around my neck and pulled me closer, until there wasn't a fraction of space between us. "This is nice." He whispered. "Mm, It is." I replied.

We stayed like that for a good ten minutes. My fingers trailed along his back as he wound his fingers in my hair, pulling my crazy curls out of the massive amount of gel. "You shouldn't put gel in your hair. It's actually much cuter when it's lose." I opened my eyes and smiled. "Alright."

"Well, I guess we should get going..." Kurt said.

"Yeah. Is this going to be a wild party, or what?" I untangled my legs from his and stood.

"I'm not sure. Rachel isn't one to drink. At all. But the rest of the Glee club is coming, so you never know." He got out of the bed and shrugged.

_-x-_

About five too many drinks later, I found myself laying across a couch in Rachel's basement, Kurt sitting under me and messing with my hair again.

"Kurt," I said lazily.

"Yes, Blaine." He chuckled. Kurt hadn't been drinking anything, since him and his brother were the designated drivers for the night.

"You're a pretty cool dude, you know? I-I mean... you stand up for yourself. Aaaand... I think it's... awesome!" I slurred around trying to hold onto his eyes in the spinning room.

"Bla-" Kurt started off, but was interrupted by a shouting Rachel.

I had met Rachel when I first arrived. She was very... well, she was a drama queen. Everything Rachel said was right, no doubts about it. I didn't really like her from the start.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" She slurred from the small stage on the other side of the room.

"Yeeeah! Spin the bottle!" I shouted and jumped off of Kurt, making the room spin a little more. I grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him along with me. We all sat around in a circle, there were about eleven or twelve of us. I sat and grinned, waiting for my turn. I had to get Kurt when I spun the bottle.

"My turn!" Rachel yelled from beside me as she clumsily reached forward and spun the bottle. I was too busy glancing over at Kurt to notice the bottle had landed on me.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world." Rachel suddenly leaned forward and crushed her lips on mine.

This was obviously not how I wanted my first kiss to go.

But gosh, it felt _great_. I kissed her back, ignoring the laughing and Kurt clapping and yelling that it was enough. I couldn't get enough of Rachel. Even though she came off as a pest, she was an amazing kisser. We pulled apart and I sat there in confusion for a moment.

"Looks like I've got a new duet partner!" Rachel shouted and I giggled.

_-x-_

"Blaine, come on. I'll drive you home." Kurt grumbled as I climbed in the car with a killer headache.

"I don't want my Mom to see me like this..." I muttered as he climbed into the driver seat and stared at me for a moment.

"Well, you can stay with me. Or Rachel, since you seem to be so in love with her now." He started the car and pulled out of her driveway, onto the road.

We didn't talk the rest of the ride. Or the rest of the night. I slept on one side of the bed, Kurt slept curled up on the other. I was so screwed. Yes, I did like Kurt. But kissing Rachel felt... different. It felt better somehow. I fell asleep with something between a frown and a smile on my face.

_-x-_

"Rachel!" I shouted from my usual spot behind the counter as she walked in.

"Blaine! How are you?" She grinned and walked up to the counter.

"I'm awesome, and I'm off work in exactly one minute." I ginned and untied my apron, walking over to hang it up. "How about you?"

"I'm just fine, thank you." She wound her arms around my neck as I walked out from behind the counter. I hugged her back and she pressed her lips to mine.

Nothing. That's exactly what I felt. Her arms around mine suddenly felt like any other hug. Her lips on mine just felt.. wrong.

"Did you..?" She asked.

"No..." I frowned a little and stepped back, out of her arms.

"I guess that means you're gay then..." She laughed a little and looked down to her feet.

"Yeah, I guess it does." I grinned sheepishly. "Shit. I ruined things with Kurt." I groaned.

"I'm sure you can fix them" She patted me on the back.

_July_

I didn't see Kurt for two months. He wouldn't speak to me. He wouldn't answer my phone calls. He blocked me out of his life... and I was miserable. I realized why I loved the Lima Bean so much.

Kurt.

He was the reason I loved it for those five months. I looked forward to seeing him every day, I looked forward to that smile and that laugh. I looked forward to falling in love with him a little more.

The day he walked into the Lima Bean in July literally made me drop the tray of muffins in my hand. He didn't look at me. He walked in and gave his order to Lacy stiffly, and made his way over to that stupid table in the corner. The table he had sat at when I first met him. I scurried around and picked the muffins up, throwing most of them in the trash. By the time I was done, Kurt was walking out the door. He probably realized that I was going to talk to him.

"Lacy, I need to take my break." I said hurriedly as I hung my apron, not awaiting a reply.

"Kurt! Wait, I need to talk to you!" I sprinted out the door and met him at his Navigator.

"And say what? How sorry you are? Blaine, you hurt me. Okay? We had something, and you just _threw it away at that stupid party!_ You didn't even say sorry! You didn't talk to me! You went out with her, and I had to sit there and listen to her brag about how dreamy you were, and how her babies would be the perfect mix!" I cringed a little. "Do you know how much that hurt? I would actually rather suffer another punch from the idiot neanderthal than have to go through that again!" He was obviously crying. I didn't know I had put him through all of that.

"Kurt, I _am_ sorry! Okay? I'm sorry I got drunk and kissed her! I'm sorry I hurt you! I don't know what was going through my mind, alright? It was my first kiss, I didn't know what to expect!" I shouted back.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that and refused to do it!" He was up in my face now. "You know I already had my first kiss stolen too! You already know I would do anything to get that back, to share it with someone else! And now I can't. I was kind of hoping it would be with _you_, but now that's not going to happen!"

I stood there and stared into his eyes for a moment. "Why shouldn't it happen?" I yelled a bit louder.

He looked taken aback. "Because you obviously don't feel the same towards me any more, Anderson."

I reached forward and grabbed him, closing the space between the two of us before he coul start shouting again.

"I obviously do, Hummel." I whispered and crushed my lips to his. He gasped, but kissed me back with just as much force.

One thing I was sure of. I was in love with Kurt Hummel and would do anything for him.

_December_

Kurt and I had been an official couple for four months. I had met his family, and they seemed to approve of me. At lease, I hoped they did. His father scared me a bit. My Father didn't know much about Kurt and I knew he didn't care to, but my Mother had met him one day when my Dad was out of town and really liked him. I was grateful for that. By the time December rolled around, I was hopelessly in love and nobody could rip me away from the boy. We spent Christmas break together, but I needed to set something up on Christmas Day. So I called his best friend, Mercedes. She dragged Kurt out to the few stores that were opened in town and I told her to have him at the Lima Bean by 5.

Everyone was there. All of his friends, I mean. I guess word caught on and they had to see what I had up my sleeve. It was supposed to be just the two of us in a romantic setting.. although it was just the Lima Bean.. but I couldn't just kick them all out. I came close when Wes, Jeff, David, and Thad walked in though.

"Hello Everyone." I spoke into the microphone minutes before Kurt was supposed to arrive. "Kurt will be here any minute. This is kind of my little Christmas present to him," I swallowed when I spotted Burt and Carole, his father and step-mother sitting across the room. "So It would be nice if we could keep the chit-chat down. Thanks for coming!"

I got a few "Gotcha!" shouts and thumbs up as I positioned the microphone in the right spot. I was standing up on the small makeshift stage. Well, it wasn't a stage at all. I had just cleared out a few tables in the back after okaying the whole thing with my boss.

"Mercedes, why.. What the hell? Why is everyone... Blaine?" I heard Kurt speak as he walked in.

"Your seat is right over there," Mercedes motioned over to the table with his normal order – a nonfat mocha latte – and then gave me a thumbs up before walking over to her seat.

"Kurt, I really hope you know I love you. A lot. I'll never hurt you again, I promise." I glanced over to a guilty looking Rachel across the room, who was in Finn's arms. "This is for you." I smiled down at him and started playing the song.

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>  
><em>Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
><em>I want to come too<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>

_No one understands me quite like you do_  
><em>Through all of the shadowy corners of me<em>

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
><em>All of the while I never knew<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>  
><em>Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_  
><em>Now I'm shining too<em>

_Because_  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>Because I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_  
><em>If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone<em>

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
><em>All of the while I never knew<em>

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
><em>All of the while I never knew<em>

_All of the while_  
><em>All of the while<em>  
><em>All of the while it was you, you<em>

As soon as I ended the song, Kurt rushed up and hugged me tightly.

"Blaine, that was perfect. I love you so, so much." He cried, probably not noticing that everyone could hear his voice in the microphone.

"I love you too, Kurt." I sat my guitar down and hugged him back. He pressed his lips to mine softly for a moment.

"This is the best Christmas present I could ask for." He whispered.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kurt." I smiled and hugged him tighter.


End file.
